Power lines must properly and safely function year round regardless of the weather conditions. Under cold weather conditions, ice and frost can build up on power lines, which can cause line damage or even lines to break due to accumulated ice weight. If the weight causes the power line to break, the exposed power lines can pose a safety hazard that must be addressed immediately. Additionally, broken power or damaged lines are costly in that homes or other buildings are without power and resources must be expended to repair the damaged lines. Line damage can pose a serious risk to people and property, can leave people without power in adverse weather, and can increase overhead costs associated with maintaining power lines.